


The Lonely Letters

by NarnianHobbit



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) RPF, A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Letters, Love Letters, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarnianHobbit/pseuds/NarnianHobbit
Summary: "You're a good person, Klaus. And sometimes bad things happen to good people. I don't know why. But they happen." -Y S.The story you are about to read is extremely unpleasent. If you do not like to read stories filled with unrequited love, murder, and death then I suggest clicking the back button on your phone screen now to continue your tales of handsome boybands and actors.But if you like unpleasant events such as the three described above then please continue and enjoy the tale of a lonely girl who, I'm sorry to say, got involved in them.





	1. Chapter 1

 

To Klaus, 

  
The first time I met you, you had this grumpy expression on your face. You didn't mean to be. Grumpy, that is. You'd just lost your entire world in one day. I didn't expect you to like me. I didn't expect us to be friends at all. But at the same time... I wanted to be your friend. Not because I had to for aunt Justice's sake but because I sincerely wanted to.

We have similar tastes in books and a taste for knowledge that other people just don't understand. And the fact that you like mystery novels was what made me want to talk to you.

You are a mystery yourself, Klaus Baudelaire. You are a blank page just waiting to be filled. And I find that rather intriguing.

I really hope that we can be friends one day.

Give Violet and Sunny my best. I hope they're doing alright after that unfortunate event.

Sincerely,  
-Y.S. 

 

P.s. Please heed my warning and beware of Count Olaf. He is not as charming as he seems.


	2. Chapter 2

To Yvette, 

 

The first time I met you, you had leaves in your hair. Now, I've always been wary of strangers. I think it's because it's something our parents taught us when we were younger. But I've also been warier of odd strangers. Mr. Poe is a sort of odd that's hard to describe but at the same time just sort of makes sense. He's not the friendliest of sorts either. You were the abnormal kind of odd. And forgive me for saying this; the sort of odd one would find locked up. But... you were the friendliest of them all. 

 

You were the one who looked past the sadness and pity and just understood. And I thank you for it. I can explain my grumpy expression. Who on earth would have a smile on their face after someone they loved died? Think of the impression that would leave on people! 

 

You give me too much credit. I most certainly am not interesting. All I have is my mind and that isn't very much. Your library is Heaven compared to Olaf's place (I'm still having a hard time believing that man is one of our distant relatives). I think I just about fainted when I saw all the bookshelves. Justice Strauss has so many! I'm getting a bit nostalgic, it's almost a bit like our home. I think I would have headed straight for the mystery section as I have not appreciated the genre enough. 

 

Not only do you have a love for books but a sense of humor as well? I could understand why our parents never mentioned him. The beast! Pardon my language, I can't seem to control it around him. He's just that sort of person that makes people swear, don't you think? How do you and Justice Strauss manage to live next to him everyday? I think I'd go mad! 

 

I also look forward to seeing our friendship grow. We don't have that many as we only have each other. 

 

Violet and Sunny both say "hi" and also wish you the best. 

 

Sincerely,   
Klaus Baudelaire 

 

P.s. I'll be sure to heed your warning. Thank you. 

 

P.s.s Must you initial your name? I don't mind it. I'm rather curious, if I'm being honest.


	3. Chapter 3

To Klaus,

It's so good to hear from you again! I was a bit worried when you weren't responding. I thought I sent my letter to the wrong house. But I'm glad that you're doing well!

The second time I saw you, you were asking for a cookbook. May I ask what the expression was on my face? I imagine I looked quite confused. I've tried cooking once before but I ended up almost burning the kitchen from leaving the water on the stove. Who does that? I had no idea you both could cook! Granted, I don't know a whole about you three in general.

I wish I'd known about the leaves sooner. I couldn't leave my room for two days. I was so embarrassed! The only reason I answered the door was because Aunt Justice managed to get me out of my room. (She bribed me with chocolate, she knows my weakness!) Then I remembered that the leaves had gotten in my hair because I was reading by a tree in our backyard.

I imagine if anyone had a smile on their face at a funeral, they'd be sent to a hospital. They'd be equivalent to a murderer! Do you think C.O. might be a murderer? I wouldn't be surprised. He grins far too much. My Aunt thinks nothing of it because he shares her love for theatre. He milks it every time he comes over.

You are far too modest! You most certainly are interesting! Intellectual people are the best kind of people. My only complaint is that you are far too formal. Both on the page and in real life. It isn't a bad thing at all. Everyone has their little quirks and that happens to be yours. I do hope that you'll open up to me one day. I'd like to get to know you better.

Sincerely,  
Y.S.

P.s. Of course I must! It certainly adds to the mystery don't you think? One of my favorite authors does this and I loved the idea. I do recommend him to you.


	4. Chapter 4

To Yvette, 

 

It's good to hear from you as well! I only wish we don't have to send letters to each other as we live across the street. I'd much rather talk in person. But I'm afraid if we did come over, we'd talk for hours and C. O. would get suspicious and give you both trouble. Please forgive us for not visiting. We're being watched closely by C.O. and his theatre minions. 

 

I say! I've never heard of such a thing! Of course, I can't fault you for it because we have never cooked ourselves. We always left that to our chefs or our parents when they had the time. I loved the challenge of it. We made pasta puttanesca for C.O.'s troupe. It certainly smelt devine! I think we would've eaten it ourselves if we got a chance to. We never did. 

 

You were right about C.O. He's an entirely different person when he's angry and it honestly makes me fear for our lives. He's unpredictable. You have every right to fear him. I might have to take drastic measures if he tries to hurt my family. Because I'm quite certain we can't take much more of living this way. 

 

I'm glad you think so. Not everyone likes intellectual people and I've never understood why. Maybe it's the way they present themselves? I have no clue. 

 

With time, Yvette. I can only reveal so much (yes, I am teasing you a little). I mean no offense. You seem like a lovely person. 

 

Sincerely,   
Klaus Baudelaire

 

P. S. I'd love to have more information on this author of yours. It's a wonderful idea but highly unnecessary as I know who you are.


	5. Chapter 5

To Klaus, 

 

I wish I could talk more as well. It does get rather lonely at our place as much as I hate to admit because aunt Justice is really nice company. But, there aren't that many people around here that are my age and the people that are my age tend to ignore me. The other kids in my school think I'm odd. So I'm often by myself. Which I suppose makes me even odder. 

 

So when I saw you three, I thought that maybe I wouldn't be so lonely anymore. Forgive my dark thoughts, they tend to overstay their welcome. It warms my heart to know that you think so fondly of us. I'll be sure to aunt Justice whenever she's home.

 

You've never cooked at all? Understandable. I suppose people of our age aren't just meant to cook. What is it like being rich? I've only heard stories of it from aunt Justice whenever she got invited to a party. Don't tell anyone, but I think she found them rather dull. I believe her.

 

I've never heard of Pasta Putanesca before but it does sound delicious! You'll have to show me the recipe one day if you have time. Aunt Justice and I both love pasta. We should invite you three over to dinner one time. I'm sure she wouldn't mind the extra company. 

 

C.O. hasn't done anything to harm you , has he? If he has, maybe I can try to help? Aunt Justice is a judge after all! She can intervene.

 

I've always liked to believe it's because people don't want to admit they're wrong. They're too prideful so they always frown upon intellects.

 

You seem like a lovely person as well. I believe we get along so well because of our minds and our taste in books. I don't think we would have gotten along as much if we didn't have any similarities. 

 

How horrid! I do wish I could do more to help you. You and your siblings don't deserve this kind of punishment.

 

Sincerely,  
Y.S.

 

P.s. His name is L.S. You might have heard of him. He's a famous detective. More famous than Sherlock Holmes!


	6. Chapter 6

To Yvette,

 

I haven't heard from you in a while now. It's almost been two weeks. Is everything alright?

 

What a horrid thing to say! I don't think you're odd at all. Well, maybe at first and I won't repeat what Sunny said when we met that one day. We feel the same about you and I believe we're going to be the best of friends like you mentioned a few weeks back.

 

I heavily agree with the cooking thing. Don't worry, we'll show you the recipe. Maybe we can attempt to make it again.

 

Being rich can be fun sometimes. You can have anything you want. You don't have to go to the same school as the other children. And you can do whatever you want as long as it isn't illegal. It did get dull. Especially whenever our parents had to go work for long hours. 

 

I'm still coping with the loss. Seeing our house in shambles broke my heart. Knowing that our parents were there makes it harder. My sisters often worry about me no matter how many times I tell them that I'm fine. Sometimes I even believe I'm fine. I need to be strong for them. It was hard to trust anyone after that. So please forgive my bluntness. Or if I'm rude without realising it.

 

He has harmed us. Nothing too serious to be alarmed about. It's nothing that we can't handle. Please don't be involved in this. I don't want C.O to hurt you or Justice Strauss. 

 

Sincerely,  
Klaus Baudelaire

 

P.s. Don't you think you're putting that man on a pedestal? No one can be as famous or as great as Sherlock Holmes! Why haven't I heard from him? Hmm. Initals again? No worries, I like a good mystery.


	7. Chapter 7

To Yvette, 

 

It's been a while since my last letter. Almost a few weeks now with no responce. Is everything alright? This isn't because I made fun of your favorite author, is it? Please respond so that I know you're okay. 

 

Sincerely   
Klaus Baudelaire 

 

~~**~~

 

To Yvette, 

 

Please respond. This isn't funny anymore! 

 

Sincerely,   
Klaus Baudelaire

 

~~*~~

 

Dear Yvette, 

 

I know that we haven't talked much and I sincerely apologize for not visiting you that often. I do hope everything's okay. We've been dealing with Count Olaf for a while now and hope that he hasn't done anything to hurt you or Justice Strauss. Please respond, Klaus is worried. I haven't seen him so anxious since we got the news from Mr. Poe and that seems so long ago now. 

 

Sunny says "hop to it". She means well. She's just worried about Klaus. As am I. 

 

Sincerely,   
Violet Baudelaire


	8. Chapter 8

To Yvette, 

 

I visited your home today. I came alone. I had to. Violet and Sunny had to stay behind and look out for C.O. Justice Strauss opened the door instead of you. It caught me off guard and I knew something was wrong right away. She told me you got sick sometimes. She told me that you had breathing problems. I didn't believe it at first. I didn't want to believe it. I thought she told me that because you didn't want me around anymore. 

 

Then she led me right to your room and I saw you sleeping with a troubled look on your face. I thought I'd just lost another loved one, seeing you lying there. 

 

Feel better soon. 

 

Sincerely  
K. B. 

 

P. s. Why would you keep this from us? 

 

P. s.s. Don't laugh, but I thought I'd try a different signature. It feels odd. I still haven't found out the mystery of L.S. I asked Violet but she had no clue either.


	9. Chapter 9

~~*~~

To Klaus,

You worry far too much. I don't know what I was thinking trying to suspect Count Olaf for murder. He's far too handsome to do something as dreadful as that! I may be intellectual but sometimes I underestimate people and read too much into things.

And don't worry about me either. I am in perfectly capable hands. In fact, Count Olaf has asked me and Justice Strauss to help out with his play! Isn't that exciting?

The play should be very interesting.

Sincerely,  
Y.S.

P.s. Shame on you also for trying to suspect Count Olaf! Bad things happen to people who meddle.  I hope to see you there at the play!

~~*~~


End file.
